A true warrior
by Twins sins
Summary: Ellie was a normal kittypet, but she wanted to be a cat everyone would talk about. She wanted everyone to know her name, wanted every cat to come to her with their troubles. Little did this kittypet know that her wish would lead her to the adventure of a lifetime.


_**A true warrior **_**Is a story I've decided to write for the fun, It'll be updated when I don't have an ideas for my other story **_**Darkest night **_**I hope everyone R&R's still, I read them all and normally respond to all in the next chap or the chap after that, depending on when I see them and how many there is :). The bookcover is a lineart by ****meeshapom**. I did not delete the link, it's just no visible completly.

Ellie was a normal kittypet, but she wanted to be a cat everyone would talk about. She wanted everyone to know her name, wanted every cat to come to her with their troubles. Little did this kittypet know that her wish would lead her to the adventure of a lifetime.

Prologue

Ellie yawned, eyes closed. She stretched out in her soft little nest, the sun shining brightly on her eyes. She slowly opened them, a small sting begining to form for a moment. She lazily looked around, opening and closing her mouth to get the sticky spit away. She then stood up, stretching till she shook slightly.

"ElLiE!" Screeched a high pitched voice, her ears flattened and she snapped her head around. _It's just my housefolk's kit...maybe she'll feed me more of that juicy meat. _Ellie thought, walking over to her. She then purred and rubbed herself against the kit. Instead of the soft splat of meat dropping on the hard floor she felt the ground disappear beneath her.

"Hey!" Ellie mewed, swatting at air. She then felt herself turned onto her back, she was staring into the eyes of the twoleg. She felt helpless in this position. "Atleast let me be on my stomach!" Ellie hissed, twisting onto her side.

"AwW yOu ArE sO cUtE, ElLiE!" The kit rambled, Ellie twisted more until she felt herself fall onto the ground below with an audile thud.

"Ugh, you're annoying!" Ellie complained, walking over to the exit. _This kit is only useful for two things...food and being let out early. _Ellie quickly got onto her back paws and placed them on the cool surface of the exit. She mewed loudly. "Hey, kit, get you're furless butt over here so I can get out!" Ellie then pushed off when the kit walked over. She stared at it with wide eyes. The kit cooed and then opened the door, Ellie dashed out. As soon as she got into the small garden she paused. _I'm free now, no need to rush this. _She slowly padded to the fence, she paused in front of it and stared up. She crouched down, shaking her hindquaters. She then pushed off with her back legs, landing lightly on the top of the fence. She stared forward into the vast mass of twoleg places.

"I remember all the stories my mother told about those nasty cats..." Said a deep voice, Ellie turned her head to see Micky staring ahead.

"Micky!" She purred, padding over to him.

"Hey Ellie, I noticed you were staring into the former wild cats home..again. Are you still hoping to find them?" Micky asked, concern showing in his brown eyes.

"Yes..I mean I want every kittypet, loner, rogue, and wild cat to know my name!" Ellie smiled at the thought, mother's telling their kits stories about the great Ellie. The first cat to find the wild cats and return alive.

"Well that's a difficult dream...please don't go Ellie. You might get lost and never return..or worse." Ellie felt sadness coming off Micky in waves. She rolled her eyes and looked back into the former wild cats home.

"I heard about a former wild cat that didn't live too far away..He's pretty old now though. Maybe he knows where they went!" Ellie tossed her head to look at Micky, Excitement showing.

"Oh no..you are not leaving on this stupid journey!" Micky hissed, his fur begining to puff up.

"But Micky...you could come with me! Just imagine it, Ellie and Micky, the first two cats to survive seeing a wild cat! Oh please!" Ellie begged, Micky pouted on his fence, obviously tossing the thought around in his head.

"Ellie.." He began, but then a call rang from his housefolk, she then said a word both Micky and Ellie knew all too well.

"ToMorRoW yOu ArE gOiNg To ViSiT tHe VeT!"

"Micky..she just said the vet...and last time a cat your age went to the vet...he turned out lazy and was no longer a tom.." Ellie said, a bit surprised at the sudden call.

"Yea.." He seemed to think again, Ellie decided to do something to occupy her time while he thought. She looked at his black fur that was dotted with white, the sun seemed to gleam off it a bit weirdly. _He probably recently cleaned, making it slick and shiny. _She presumed, she then glanced at her messy brown fur. She brought a silver paw up to her muzzle and licked it, bringing it over her head to push the fur sticking up back down. She then turned to her tail and licked it until the silver tip shined brightly. She was about to begin on her flank when Micky spoke. "Ellie, you're going to get be the death of me."

"Does that mean you're going!" Ellie purred, suddenly forgetting her messy fur.

"Yes.." Next thing Ellie knew they were off the fence and on the ground. "Ugh..see." Micky groaned, Ellie then realized she had tackled him.

"Sorry...Meet me here tomorrow when you wake..Be quick and trick the young one into letting you out. Remember, Vixen wasn't allowed out the day he went to the wretched vet." Ellie hissed the last part, housefolk should have no say in whether or not they were proper cats or lazy fat oafs. She then turned and got off of Micky. She quickly padded towards her fence and leapt over into her own garden.


End file.
